Special Shell
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Marge explains the friendship she once had with Shelly, and how Shelly managed to screw that up. Rated T mainly for the f-word. Parody of " Special Fred ".


Special Shell

_A horrible attempt at a song-fic it may be, but it's dedicated to my buddy, Kaida-chan. (As it has Shelly in it, and minor hints of commandershipping.)_

_Anyway, Marge is a manga character in Pokemon. She's in Team Magma. Shelly's in the manga, anime, and game. She's in Team Aqua. The song is a parody of " Special Fred_ " _by Stephen Lynch. If you've never heard the song, I suggest you do, because it's sooo funny._

_So...I do not own Pokemon, its characters, or Special Fred (and if you think otherwise, you're a fucking Einstein. XD)_

_Oh, btw, the song is the italicized lines, so pay attention. _

* * *

My name is Marge.

There was this girl that I met about a decade ago.

_When I was a girl of ten._

She had the poofiest red hair anybody could ever imagine, and I thought her to be one of the most hilarious girls in the fifth grade.

_I had a very best friend._

This girl was also an emo one. She'd wear black clothing with a sky-blue bandana on her giant forehead.

_Shelly was Goth with emo intent._

But there were problems, and we sort of soon became " not friends ".

_But just a little di-ffer-eeeent._

She couldn't read a single book.

_Ohhh, Special Shell._

There was this accident when she was four. Apparently, her mom didn't watch her one day (and I think she later got sued...)

_She climbed some stairs, and then she fell._

She's a giant idiot, I must admit.

_Now she's not so bright, and, well,..._

A _fucking_ idiot.

_She's just a little bit special. (Just a little bit special...)_

_Just a little bit speciaaaal..._

I gave her injuries. A lot of injuries. I would get in trouble a lot, too.

_We'd throw kunai - she'd get hurt._

We also had major differences in what we liked to do for fun.

_I'd play Maxie - she'd eat dirt._

We laughed, but I think she only did it because she had an I.Q. of 60.

_I liked flames and burning cans._

And then there was that stupid weirdo boyfriend of mine that she'd talk to.

_Shelly liked talking to Harlaaaaaan._

I work with him now. He may like Linkin Park, but he can't tell time.

_Ohhh, Special Shell._

Both are idiots.

_She climbed some stairs, and then she fell._

She's a giant idiot that doesn't know where she's at.

Now she lives inside a well.

A fucking idiot.

'Cause she's a little bit special. (Just a little bit special...)

_Just a little bit speciaaal..._

Fifth grade was different...for both of us.

_I trained wolves, hung out in malls._

And Shelly had problems with aiming her foot in wrong places...

_Shelly kicked Harlan in the balls._

I was your average bubble-gum popping fifth grader that worked in Team Magma. (I still don't know how Shelly got in Team Aqua, though. I think Archie was on crack that day...)

_I had friends and lots of clothes._

Oh, yeah...Shelly also liked playing with knives..._sharp _knives.

_Shelly had cut four of her tooooes..._

She swallowed paper clips.

_Ohhh, Special Shell._

She stole my weirdo boyfriend and locked lips with him.

_She climbed some stairs, and then she fell._

Everything to her is either a politician, or a pile of dung.

_Now she thinks she is in Hell._

And I have no idea why I ever liked her.

_'Cause she's a little bit special. (Just a little bit special.)_

_Just a little bit..._

So, one sunny Wednesday afternoon changed my life (and our friendship).

_One day talkin' to Special Shell,_

It was a horrible, horrible day. I went to the hospital after I talked to her.

_She grabbed a brick and made me " fell "._

I got a concussion and suffered severe brain damage.

_And as she laughed at me, that's when I knew_

I now eat toast for fun. I can't write - at all.

_That special Shell just made me special tooooooooo...yeaaah._

I am now a retard.

_Now I laugh as I eat bugs._

I have fleas, head lice, and I was killed off in the manga, never to be heard from in the anime.

_I like rolling in big rugs._

And yet, Shelly was in two episodes of the anime.

_Next to me, Shelly is fine._

(Even though Shelly's a fucking idiot.)

_Yeah, she's a fucking Eiiiinsteiiiiin..._

But now we're both retarded.

_Ohhh, Special Shell, (and me)._

I'm paranoid of shadows and eat butter for dinner.

_We think that we are in Hell, (ya see.)_

I live alone, even though I'm not supposed to.

_Now we're not so bright, and, well,..._

And Shelly now lives with Harlan.

_We're a little bit special._

I'm not happy. That bitch got off lucky.

_Just a little bit special._

This is why...

_That stupid bitch made me speciaaaaal._

...we're no longer friends.

_Just a little bit..._

And Shelly, I fucking hate you.

_Just a little bit..._

(And you still owe me money from last Thursday's poker game...)

_Speciaaal._

End


End file.
